The Ultimate Marvel Team-Up
'The Ultimate Marvel Team-Up '''is a TV show, featuring many Marvel characters in it. In some episodes though only few, there is a crossover with some DC comics heroes. The universe number of this show is called Earth-1231. Season 1 # ''The Battle for Earth: In this episode, Iron Man leads a team of heroes to defend Earth from Doctor Doom, and an unfamiliar hero comes to help them. The team consists of Iron Man, Thor, Spider-Man, Daredevil, and Captain Britain. # Demolition n' Derbie: ''Demolition Man, a unknown hero, tries to make himself popular by doing something spectacular that will make people remember him forever. What he does is hunt down the terrible foe, Chameleon! # ''Downside, to the Death: ''Spider-Man and Captain America get trapped in a cave, and they only have 1 hour until the cave will be completely blown up by Bullseye. What will they do? # ''Eye Can See: ''Ghost Rider has given Daredevil a one day wish, and Daredevil wishes that he can see again, which works and makes him more skilled with vision and all enhanced senses, soon enough he becomes the most popular hero in New York City, but Spider-Man tries to sabotage Daredevil, believing he has vision again...forever. # ''Mr. Fantastic vs. Doctor Doom: ''Doctor Doom challenges Mr. Fantastic to a fight, but there's a catch: if Mr. Fantastic uses his stretch powers he'll die. What will he do? # ''Western Battles: ''Phantom Rider, a hero from the 1800's gets teleported to present day times, now Phantom Rider will have to deal with the modern culture, along with all the other modern heroes. # ''Welcome to "DC": The Marvel heroes: Iron Man, Hulk, Spider-Man, Thor, Falcon, Phantom Rider, and Wolverine, meet the DC heroes: Batman, Superman, the Flash, Wonder Woman, Tasmanian Devil, and Aquaman, and together they face the foes Red Skull and The Joker. # The Curse of Ghost Rider: ''After 5 years of being in prison, Blackheart has broken out, and wants to kill Ghost Rider, by the means of recovering his soul and destroying it, so Ghost Rider will never exist. # ''S.H.E.I.L.D.: ''Nick Fury makes his debut, and attempts to recruit Captain America to S.H.E.I.L.D. but Captain America only refuses, and no other hero will take the spot either, so Nick Fury becomes the new hero, Forcefield. # ''The End of all Time: ''Forcefield is revealed to be Nick Fury, and the heroes immediate hate him, but a worse threat begins, Mole Man, Red Hulk, and Doctor Doom join forces, to destroy all time and space, but they will be untouched, though a group of superheroes join to make a team (who Nick Fury offers that they join S.H.E.I.L.D. instead but all decline) the team includes: Hulk, Iron Man, Ghost Rider, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Human Torch, Silver Surfer, Daredevil, and Captain America. Season 2 # ''Caretaker: ''After Captain Marvel slips up in a battle against Carnage, Captain Marvel was killed, and the soul taker Death has taken Captain Marvel's soul, and Captain Britain and Ghost Rider go to get Captain Marvel's soul back. #''Battle to the Death: ''Captain Britain and Ghost Rider must fight Death in order to get Captain Marvel's soul back, but the thing is that Death can't be defeated unless he gets hit in a certain part of his face. # ''We are Champions: ''Spider-Man goes on a solo mission to take out the Kingpin, but little does he know someone else is watching him... # ''We Blaze, We Fight: ''The hero Blazing Skull has came out of nowhere, but Ghost Rider believes Blazing Skull is a copy of him, and Ghost Rider puts a bounty on Blazing Skull. # ''Deadpool: ''A new assassin, Deadpool is assigned by Kingpin to kill Captain America and Spider-Man. # ''Returning of Doom: ''Doctor Doom has returned after thought to have died in the Season 1 finale has returned, and goes after the one who attempted to kill him...Silver Surfer. # ''Lookie, Loki: ''Thor's brother Loki has arrived on Earth, and Thor and Loki have an ultimate battle but Hulk intervenes and is ultimately sent into another planet by Loki. Iron Man, Silver Surfer, Captain Britain, and Spider-Man have to go rescue him while Thor continues his battle with Loki. # ''Symbiote: ''While looking for Hulk on a distant planet, Spider-Man interacts with a black goo substance and gets a new black costume, so he thinks... # ''New Costume!: ''After Iron Man speculates Spider-Man may have interacted with an alien form and it may take over Spidey, Iron Man says either remove the substance or he will die, but Spider-Man ignores, meanwhile they find Hulk, and head back to Earth. # ''Western Rootin' Routin' Rider: ''Phantom Rider is forced to battle Magneto, but the others believe he'll get himself killed, as Spider-Man's behavior changes from his new costume, the other heroes aren't in good favor of it. # ''Rise of Captains: ''Captain America and Captain Britain face off against a deranged escaped convict, learning that it is actually Cletus Kasady (Carnage) who deosn't show signs of the symbiote anymore. # ''Hello, My Name is Venom: ''After realizing that Spider-Man's new costume is actually living Spider-Man tries anything and everything to get it off, but the symbiote won't budge, and once Spider-man gets the symbiote, it ends up combining with Cletus Kasady (who actually still had the Carnage symbiote) and became Venom. Season 3 # ''Venom, Ruler of the Symbiotes: ''Now that Cletus Kasady has full power of the Venom symbiote, he uses it for notorious crimes, but adventuly gets tired of it but can't get rid of the symbiote, much like how Spider-Man delt with it, soon enough Iron Man blasts off the symbiote and Kasady is put back into jail, but the symbiote is still somewhere... # ''Carnage: ''After believeing the Venom symbiote has been destroyed the heroes no longer see any threats, but Cletus Kasady has secretly still had the carnage symbiote, and uses the symbiote to break out of prison, and causes terror and mayhem, and the heroes seem much too useless to defeat him. # Knights Walk Among Us: ''The hero Black Knight has arrived to stop the evil foe Red Skull, who plans on destroying all of Antartica, in order to cause much mayhem, and become very notorious. # ''The Fantastic 5: ''The Fanastic 4 are having troubles with defeating villains and crime, so they recruit a new hero: Captain America, who proves succesfull and they become known as The Fantastic 5. # ''Fury of Justice: ''Nick Fury gets injured in a hostage situation, and has Iron Man take over the spot, but once Nick Fury has recovered he inds out Iron Man has comptly changed S.H.E.I.L.D. and that Iron Man has his eyes on Magneto. Category:TV Shows Category:Unfinished